Mom's Day
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Just a little story about Miley, Michael, and their friends and family spend Mother's Day.


**AN: This is just a little Mother's Day fiction story that I am doing. This might not be posted until after Mother's Day, or before, so there is the head's up. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **MOTHER'S DAY**

 **MILEY**

Let's be honest, here. Raising a child can be one of the hardest things to do, yet the most rewarding. Seeing your own child grow up healthy and strong will be worth it after every hardship the parents go through bringing up that child of theirs.

Now, back to what I need to talk about, raising a child isn't easy. Everyone knows that, even those who don't have a child can relate. Miley is grateful that she has a loving husband in Michael to help raise their daughter together. Now, it isn't easy on both of them raising their infant daughter, but with Robby Ray, Charles and Melody there to help out, it takes some of the ease off of them, though not completely.

Over the last few days, Michael could see that Miley was looking really tired, and somewhat irritable. That was due to him being sick, and Miley having to take care of their baby without him to help. Michael sighed, feeling guilty about his past illness. He knew that he had to do something for her, and he got the idea, with Mother's Day being tomorrow.

* * *

Miley bolted up, sensing that something was wrong. She was half expecting to hear Destiny crying her eyes out, Michael shuffling around in the kitchen and tending to her, their television on, or Michael listening to the Cardinals or Royals game on his computer. She didn't hear anything, and that really scared her. She immediately kicked off her sheets, and ran to her daughter's bedroom. She opened the door, and to her horror, Destiny was gone. Getting more frightened by the moment, she ran back to her bedroom, and grabbed her cell phone, then she saw a message from Michael on it.

Calming down a moment, she played the message.

 _Babe, it's me. I know that by now you are wondering where Destiny is. I took her over to Charles' house so you can relax for the day. You can do what ever you want today, seeing as how it is Mother's Day. I love you, and I will see you when I get home._

Miley sighed, and just began to cry happily. She felt foolish for what she was worried about. Of course Michael would have their daughter, and she felt scared that she might have got loose and out of the house somehow. Miley sighed, and laid back on the bed, wondering what she should do with her day. Then she knew what she wanted to do.

She promptly went back to sleep.

* * *

 **STELLA AND DAVID**

As with Michael, David's childhood was marred with violence. He lost his parents when he was barely a year old. Thankfully, he had a family that was ready and able to take care of him when he needed. That family would be his father's closest friends, Louis Saint, and Villo Lyon. Louis was a great enough father figure type, but as he grew into the teen that he was, he knew that something was missing. As he saw Justin, Alex, and Max interact with Theresa, he knew what was lacking in his life. He wanted a mom.

He needed a feminine figure around him, but he couldn't ask Theresa to be that figure in his life, because he had her hands full with her three children. So David thought that he just had to live without it. Then, out of nowhere, right as he discovered that he had a sister, Louis found out that he had a sister, Stella Bonasera.

David smiled, as he watched from the shadows (rhetorically, of course) as Lynn got the attention and upbringing that she needed. He was there for his sister as well, but as Mother's Day came up on them, David knew that he had to do something for Stella, as a favor from all four of them.

* * *

It was a long day, and Stella was looking forward to heading home and getting some sleep. She entered her home, and went right to her bedroom. The second she opened her bedroom door, she saw the neatly wrapped gift on her bed. She went over to it, and then she saw the note on the bed as well, tucked under the gift.

 _From the four of us to you, we would like to say, thank you for being there as a crutch we need in our life, and we would like you to hang around for many years to come._

 _~Louis, Villo, Lynn, and David_

Stella could only smile, as she opened the gift, and saw the nice diamond necklace that was in there. She went over to the window, and saw David on the street below. He nodded towards her, and vanished into the New York darkness.

Ironically, meeting her brother Louis both gave them something that they were missing for most of their lives, and that was a complete family.


End file.
